Alex de Voogt
Curriculum Vitae ALEX DE VOOGT ASSISTANT CURATOR DIVISION OF ANTHROPOLOGY HIGHEST DEGREE EARNED: Ph.D. AREAS OF SPECIALIZATION: Board games dispersal, language and script development and contact, Indian Ocean studies EDUCATION: Ph.D. in Art & Architectural History, Leiden University, 2005 M.B.A. Rotterdam School of Management, 1998 Ph.D. in Social Sciences, Leiden University, 1995 M.A. in Pacific Islands Studies, University of Hawai’i at Manoa, 1993 M.A./B.A. in African Linguistics, Leiden University, 1992 EXPERIENCE IN DOCTORAL EDUCATION: FACULTY APPOINTMENTS Assistant Professor of Work and Social Psychology, Department of Psychology, Maastricht University, The Netherlands, 2005–2009 Assistant Professor of International and Non-Profit Marketing, Department of Management, Faculty of Arts, Leiden University, The Netherlands, 2002–2009 Coordinator & lecturer in the Advanced Master’s Programme (M.Phil.), School of Asian, African and Amerindian Studies, Leiden University, The Netherlands, 1998–2003 Visiting professor/lecturer, Department of Psychology, University of Fribourg, Switzerland, 2000–2001, 2007 COURSES TAUGHT: Africa & Expertise, Safety at Work, Human Performance, Helicopters & Psychology, Maastricht University Fieldwork and the Psychological Experiment, Cross-cultural Psychology, Fribourg University Interdisciplinary Research Methods, International and Nonprofit Marketing, Leiden University SELECTED PUBLICATIONS: de Voogt, Alex & Irving Finkel (eds.) 2009. The Idea of Writing—Play and Complexity. Brill: Leiden. de Voogt, Alex 2009. Maldivian card games: rules, language and history. ICPS Journal 3:164–166. de Voogt, Alex & Sjir Uitdewilligen & Nick Eremenko 2008. Safety in high-risk helicopter operations: the role of added crew. Journal of Safety Science 47:717-721. Donkers, Jeroen & Jos Uiterwijk & Alex de Voogt 2007. Jogos Mancala: Tópicos sobre matemática e inteligência artificial. Boletim da Sociedade Portuguesa de Matemática, Janeiro 1:69–86. Kronenburg, Tom & Jeroen Donkers & Alex de Voogt 2006. Endless moves in Bao. Journal of the International Computer Games Association 29(2):74–78. Weststeijn, Johan & Alex de Voogt 2007. Dreams in Tabari: Husayn, Jubayr, and those in God’s favor in the Umayyad period, Le Muséon: Revue d’études orientales 120(1): 225–29. de Voogt, Alex & Robert R.A. van Doorn 2007. The paradox of helicopter emergency training. Journal of Aviation Psychology, 17(3):265–274. de Voogt, Alex & Kees Hommes 2007. The signature of leadership: artistic freedom in shared leadership practice. The John Ben Sheppard Journal of Practical Leadership, 1(2):1–5. de Voogt, Alex 2007. Helidrome Architecture. 010 Publishers: Rotterdam. de Voogt, Alex 2006. Dual leadership as a problem-solving tool in arts organizations. International Journal of Arts Management 9(1):17–22 . HEC Montréal, Canada. de Voogt, Alex 2005. A Question of Excellence—a century of African masters. Africa World Press: Trenton, New Jersey. Gobet, Fernand & Alex de Voogt & Jean Retschitzki. 2004. Moves in Mind—the psychology of board games. Psychology Press: Hove, UK. de Voogt, Alex 2003. Muyaka’s poetry in the history of Bao. Bulletin of soas 66(1): 61–65. Cambridge University Press: London. de Voogt, Alex 2003. Hawalis in Oman: a first account of expertise and dispersal of four-row mancala in the Middle East. Journal of Board Game Studies 6:95–98, Leiden. de Voogt, Alex 2002. Reproducing board game positions: Western Chess and African Bao. Swiss Journal of Psychology 61(4):.221–233. Switzerland: Verlag Hans Huber, Bern. Weststeijn, Johan & Alex de Voogt. 2002. Sa‘id bin Gubayr: piety, chess and rebellion. Arabica, Journal of Arabic and Islamic Studies 49(3):383–386. Koninklijke Brill: Leiden. Kategorie:NSC